Doom ends
by Kabaneri
Summary: A short tale of a soldier that survived.


It was an ominous day and I could feel it inside my bones. It was strange, considering that our current crusade against the Kabane had been going really well. We had pushed those monsters even further away and the spirits were high, that's why when I woke up to this feeling put me on edge.

My name is Osamu, part of the shogun's army. I am tall and lithe, with black hair held in a short ponytail, I have a bit of stubble on my face and wear the standard armor. I was only a young teen when the Kabane first appeared but I still remember running free in the rice fields, not fearing for my life. Kids born nowadays would probably not even know how that feels, so that's why I'm fighting. In order to get rid of the Kabane once and for all, to allow the future generations to be free of the walls and terror. I might not survive to see it but I still hope.

I stood on my post, looking around with a gun at hand, I was ready to shoot any Kabane that headed our way. Suddenly, an ominous wind blew and my hair to the side. It just felt wrong and made my heart clench for some reason.

….

Others first noticed that something was wrong when the next train with supplies didn't arrive even 5 days after it's due date. This was definitely NOT good. Even though Biba-sama tried to convince us it was fine and that more supplies would come soon, I just couldn't believe his words.

'This is wrong! I know I should believe in your words, young lord but I also trust my instinct. It has saved me more times than I can count. I will stay but if no train comes after 7 more days, I'm going to leave. I'm sorry.'

…..

Shots were fired and screams sounded around me. We were attacked yet again by the Kabane. The men looked grim, the supplies were dwindling and our ammunition was doing so with every attack.

"Guah!" – someone screamed as he was pulled down by a Kabane.

I clenched my teeth and fought back.

"Rokkon Shoujo!" – I shouted as I fired my rifle.

No whistle and no steam rising in the horizon. I guess… the train won't be coming soon.

…..

It was time. We were losing more and more people due to hunger and the Kabane. I knew our supplies won't last much longer, so I packed some bread and water, clothes pus a rifle with a few bullets. I donned my disguise and was about to sneak out when I paused.

'A sword or something like that might also be useful. I have only around 20 bullets in me right now.'

Unfortunately, I had no sword nearby, so I settled for a broom that was used to sweep trash. I sneaked through the camp, my dark cape hiding me quite well in the dark. I almost got caught once but managed to get out of camp. After I was far enough, I ran like a horde was on my heels. I looked back at the camp one last time before going down a hill. I felt like the biggest coward, like a failure. But most painful was the feeling of me betraying my comrades. It just didn't feel right but I continued onward.

Someone had stopped the trains. There was just NO WAY something else could have stopped them from coming to here. Not to mention that no letters were sent from Kongokaku. None of ours were also answered.

…..

I've been travelling for a few days now and felt like I was half-dead. My feet hurt, I was getting fed up with dry bread and water, not to mention travelling on foot while a stray Kabane may be just around the corner. I doubt I've gotten more than a hour or two of sleep per night but I continued to march forward. Luckily, I've avoided combat until now.

In the distance I see a water tower and go there in hopes of washing up a bit and refilling my water sacks. I look at the sky and see it's late afternoon.

"Hmm… I might as well sleep here."

…..

I settled on top of the water tower. I barely managed the climb but it was worth it. I also tied some of the rope as an emergency escape, just in case a Kabane climbed up the ladder.

TOOOOOOOOOOOT!

My head shot up at the sound of train whistle. I scanned the area and saw the light of a Hayajiro coming out of a curve. I had two flare sticks on me, so I decided to try my luck. I lit one of them and waved it around, hoping for them to stop and that no Kabane notice it.

Luck was yet again on my side when the armored train pulled around the water tower and stopped with a screech.

"My name is Hayanosuke of the Chiba clan. Who is there?" – a short man said from the locomotive, his guards ready to shoot.

I was about to tell them who I was but stopped. I couldn't possibly tell them I was a traitor, so I _improvised._

"I am Osamu and I'm lost. I couldn't get on my train on time and was left behind. I've been out here for few days."

"You four! Go and re-fill the boiler from the tower!" four bushi immediately went out "And you!" he pointed at me "Come down and we'll have you checked outside. We're not letting an infected inside!"

Aparently they stopped because they needed to refill their boiler and water reserves, not because of my signal, but who am I to judge?

…..

I managed to get to a station safely after that. I hid the fact that I ran away but it was fine, I was alive after all. I decided to become a guard for a hayajiro named Hesouji and still work on it, even though I quit for a few years. Why? I became a father.

One night, while we stopped in a station for maintenance and supplies, I decided to take a stroll. It was a warm and calm night but it was interrupted by the cries of a child. She was just a toddler, left alone on the streets. I helped her and searched for her parents but with no luck. From what I heard, she came on a hayajiro dropping off survivors from a fallen station. I felt sorry for her, so I decided to adopt her, her name is Maiko. I had to find myself a safer work until she grew up but I am happy with how I raised her.

Every time I have doubts and regrets about running away that night, I look at her and her smile, I tell myself it was worth it.


End file.
